


walk a fine line (or else)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, psychotic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Tightrope.





	walk a fine line (or else)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Junno should probably stop coming around; he’s running out of makeup.

The adrenaline starts in the car on the way, breathing deeply to keep from speeding too fast through Ryo’s neighborhood. He’s not expected but that will just add fuel to the fire.

He grins at the thought, the resulting tinge of pain in his face a reminder of the last time. It feels good.

Ryo’s on him the minute he opens the door, manhandling him inside and shoving him against the wall. Junno is pleased, lifting a hand to brush away a stray piece of rice from Ryo’s mouth as he hisses mean words in that nasty tone Junno loves so much.

_I thought I told you to stay away, you crazy fuck. I don’t have time to satisfy your weird fetishes._

“But Ryo-chan,” Junno says earnestly. “I love you.”

The back of his head hits the wall as Ryo decks him in the face, his jaw throbbing as he slumps to the floor with a delirious smile, waiting for the next part.

On cue, Ryo’s angry features fall and he drops to his knees, taking Junno into his arms and pressing his lips to the newly-forming bruise. “Why do you make me do this?” he asks sadly, the impending tears in his voice. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because you need this as much as I do,” Junno says bluntly, then turns his head to kiss him.

Ryo lets it go for a few seconds before pushing him away, but Junno keeps his arms tight around Ryo’s neck so that he has to physically yank them away. Hands grabbing his arms and that will be another bruise, one Junno can look at as he jerks off later, maybe touch it when he’s ready to come.

For now he manages to get Ryo on top of him, straddling his waist and Junno groans into the next hit. Ryo’s crying now, so pretty, the liquid emotions sparkling in the dim light of the entryway as he grabs Junno by the throat and starts shaking him.

_You need help, okay? This isn’t healthy! I’m not even gay._

If Junno could breathe, he would have laughed because Ryo’s just as hard as he is, grinding down against him and if they’re going to do it this way then Ryo needs to tighten his grip. Junno can’t say any of those, of course, so he settles for the next best thing – sliding his hands up Ryo’s thighs and rubbing pointedly at the bulge in his pants in hopes that it will piss him off more.

Ryo’s eyes roll back into his head but the tears still flow even when he lets go of Junno’s throat (much to Junno’s disappointment) and presses his face into Junno’s neck instead. Muttering things like “I hate you” and “you bring out the worst in me” while his hips move into Junno’s touch, the liar.

Heroin isn’t good for you either, Junno rationalizes, but there are people who can’t stay away from it.

Ryo’s punches become halfhearted to the point where Junno wonders why he even bothers, focusing on the way reluctant teeth sink into his neck as those strong hands restrain him when he tries to open Ryo’s pants. His heart soars at the way Ryo surrounds him, the smile permanently affixed to his beaten face with a warm trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth.

He knows that Ryo finds it beautiful. Clamping his legs onto Ryo’s, he rolls his hips to rub against him until they can’t take anymore, Ryo’s hand painfully fisting Junno’s hair as Junno feels Ryo’s cock twitch through their pants and immediately follows.

Ryo hates doing it this way the most, throwing Junno a disgusted look and a bitchslap across the face as he stumbles to his feet and into the back room for a new pair of pants and his dignity.

He returns with the first-aid kid and his makeup bag, like he always does, gently tending to Junno until he’s presentable to the public eye. You never know who is watching.

Junno falls a little more in love each time he feels his wounds sting.


End file.
